13 Ways to Annoy Some WWE Supterstar
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Someone has been posting lists on ways on how to annoy a few of the people on the WWE Roster. Current victom: HHH DISCONTINUED
1. Randy Orton

StarJen: Hey I'm StarJen for those who don't know. I've written ALOT of Yu-Gi-Oh fan fics. My current one Dagon Dragon is on Hiatus till I can come up with something. But here I'm here to come up with way to get some fans laughs. Maybe piss a few people off. I will love coming up with lists of how to annoy some WWE Superstars. First off is Randy Orton. Disclaimer: I only own my Fics. Sorry to any Orton fans. I'm not held responsible if you ACTUCALLY do this. You're the idiot who decided to do that.

13 Ways to Annoy Randy Orton

1. Tell Orton the only reason he got the WWE Championship is because Cena got injured and Triple H was tired.

2. Call Orton a wuss over and over. (Undertaker vs Orton Hell in a Cell, enough said.)

3. When Orton threatens to give you are RKO say "EW! I don't want you!"

4. Tell him St. Louis doesn't claim he's from there.

5. Show some CenaxOrton fics. (Oh my some of them are so...-shutters-)

6. Show him the fan fic Trapped in Anime 2 by Scorpina. (It is funny...but wrong at the same time.)

7. Hell, show him A Man Possessed by that same author.

8. Then show him the sequel to that fic.

9. Tell him Cena wants him...in bed.

10. Better yet tell him it's Triple H that wants him.

11. Say "You beat up old men for fun? FOR SHAME!!!"

12. Tell what some fan have already told him. He can't wrestle. Cussing is optional.

13. Post signs all over saying that Orton is in love with Cena. (-shutters-)

Randy looked at the list that was tapped to his locker in disgust and horror. He ripped the paper off and was still had that look on his face.

"Who would do this to me!?" He asked in anger. He thought about it for a second. "I bet it was Shawn Micheals!"

StarJen: Now here's my twist who ever gets blamed gets to be next. Now I'm going to need some ideas for HBK. So if you have any send them.


	2. HBK

StarJen: Ok for those who think that maybe I picked on the OrtonxCena a little too much. I've seem so many of those things and you can kinda pick on it SO much. Now it's on to HBK. And remember I'm not held responsible for if you are stupid enough to do some of these things.

13 ways to annoy HBK

1. Tell him that if he keeps wresting he'll still be wrestling at Flair's age.

2. Show him the fan fic Think You're a Big Man? by wrestlefangirlsinc

3. Tell Shawn he's not cute or sexy like his entrance song says.

4. Say to him, "You want revenge against Orton. Isn't that a sin?" (not sure about this though.)

5. Dump water on him and say "Does the water sting Shawn? It's Holy Water" (stupid of me...maybe.)

6. When in Montreal give him a gift, a You Screwed Bret T-shirt.( I don't think those fans will EVER let that go as long as HBK goes there.)

7. Tell him that his video game version is better looking than he is. (his entrance song is SO fun to pick at.)

8. Say "Telling people to Suck It Shawn? That is a SIN!"

9. If he denys that say "What about your little chop thing you do on/near your you know whats? That's a sin too!" (though I don't think it is a sin.)

10. Uh I'm running out of ideas.

11. Shawn's hard to pick on.

12. Uh..."Tell him he's stupid!"

13. Damn that didn't work.

Shawn was a bit confused at the list he was holding in his hand. "Ok...someone tried to pull something on me. Knowing Hunter he tried to do this."

StarJen: Well that sucked. I ran out of ideas. But we all know who's next. It's out good friend Triple H. If you have any ideas please send them to me.


	3. HHH

StarJen: Well sorry for the lack of updating. But there are some great ideas for what to do next. Here's some ways to mess with our good friend Triple H.

13 Ways to Annoy HHH

1.Call him Pinocchio (How ever you spell it though)

2.When he says he the Game say "What game?"

3.When he calls himself the King of King. "What king? I don't see any kings."

4. Remember that same fan fic you showed Shawn. Show that to Hunter too.

5. Tell him he looks like he's pretending to be the incredible hulk when he strikes his pose.

6. Ask him if he thinks he's a fountain, because he always spews water.

7. Scream "AH! Shark!"

8. When people think WTF say well his nose looks like the top shark fin.

9. Question is relationship with Shawn.

10. Show him Hunter Potter

11. Great I'm out of ideas.

12. Who told me it was ok to insult Hunter

13. Damnit.

Triple H was now confused as he looked at the list.

"You know what?" He said to himself, "I bet Edge tried to do this."

Now Edge is next victim. Any ideas are up for using. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
